Un momento de pasión
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Los problemas en el pueblo y en su vida personal están pasandoles factura, cuando deciden relajarse un poco, las cosas se salen de control, fic corto EvilCharming.


**Respondiendo a una petición de fic, aquí tenemos un fic corto EvilCharming espero haber cubierto tus expectativas MariaLynch y que te haya gustado como quedo, no las entretengo más y que lo disfruten.**

David observo a su esposa que yacía dormida en la cama, la extrañaba, sus pláticas y consejos ahora que tenían una amenaza en el pueblo le eran de vital importancia y aunque se dejaran recados, videos en el celular, no era lo mismo, además estaba esa otra cosa… eso que le había estado dando una picazón en el cuerpo, David era un hombre muy activo en cuestiones sexuales, con Mary Margaret despierta no habían tenido problemas, eran una pareja muy activa, sin embargo ahora después de tanto tiempo David empezaba a ver con otros ojos a las mujeres, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, suspiro cabizbajo y se dispuso a darle un beso a su esposa para que despertara y en segundos caía en un sueño profundo.

Para cuando David despertó era pasadas del medio día, se podía ver el sol por las ventanas, supuso que había sido por algo en especial ya que habían acordado despertarse por la mañana y volver a dormir en la madrugada, ambos tendrían un día despiertos alternados, pudo ver un papel cuidadosamente doblado en las manos de Mary Margaret. _"David, te desperté antes porque necesito que hables con Emma y Regina, al parecer puede haber una solución a nuestro problema, es muy delicado es por eso que no quiero tomar una decisión sin consultarte, ya he hablado con Regina, estoy dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo, es peligroso pero necesitamos despertar, nuestra hija nos necesita más que nunca ahora que Hook se fue, escucha detenidamente a Regina y piénsalo bien, te amo."_

David suspiro, guardo el papel y se dispuso a darse un regaderazo y comer algo rápido para después ir en busca de Emma y Regina, encontró a su hija en la comisaria, hablaron largo y tendido sobre la decisión del pirata de alejarse de Storybrooke, David le dijo que si era por lo de su padre que eso quedaba en el pasado, sin embargo Emma no sabía a donde había ido, David le dio esperanzas de que encontrarían una forma de localizarlo, cuando hablaron de la solución a la maldición de la reina malvada, Emma le sugirió que viera a Regina, era algo peligroso y delicado y que mejor que Regina para explicarle detalladamente las cosas.

David se dirigió a la bóveda de Regina, cuando se adentró escucho una música de fondo, se le hizo raro, no sabía que Regina trabajara con música, sin embargo lo que vio después le sorprendió, ahí estaba Regina sentada en un sofá con una gran copa en la mano y por su semblante se veía sumamente triste.

-Regina? Estas bien? – esto hizo que Regina se estremeciera al escucharlo.

-David? Que haces aquí?... y sí, estoy bien.

-Mary Margaret me despertó para que hablara contigo de lo que has descubierto de la maldición, pero eso puede esperar un momento… que pasa? –insistió de nuevo.

-que me pasa de qué? No sé de lo que hablas Charming. –casi dijo molesta.

-bueno no es muy usual que estés bebiendo a esta hora de la tarde con música de fondo y … creo que no te miras bien.

-ohh bueno, gracias por el cumplido –dijo sarcástica –desde cuando me conoces tan bien?

-puedes confiar en mi –se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

-no hay nada que decir pastor –esto hizo que David rodara los ojos.

-bueno… entonces hablare yo –se acomodó en el sofá y tomo la botella que tenía Regina –tienes otra copa? –Regina lo vio confundida y solo movió su mano para aparecer una, David se sirvió en ella y se la bebió de un trago –esto de la maldición apesta… siento que estoy viviendo a medias. –se sirvió de nuevo.

-estoy trabajando en ello –dijo casi molesta.

-no estoy reclamándote Regina, sé que has hecho un esfuerzo y lo agradezco… gracias. –le acerco su copa para que esta la chocara, al principio se quedó viendo pero ante la insistencia del príncipe finalmente chocaron las copas.

-esta nueva solución, seria sacarles a ambos el corazón y sumergirlos en una pócima para ver si puede acabar con la maldición de una vez por todas, hacer esto es muy peligroso, estaría de por medio sus vidas.

-bueno sin duda es más que peligroso pero… no veo otra forma, no podemos seguir así…yo no puedo.

-estas seguro?

-lo estoy, Mary Margaret está de acuerdo, ella solo quería saber mi opinión… para cuando puedes tener lista la poción?.

-necesito reunir los ingredientes, creo que una semana bastara.

-te ayudare.

-no es necesario.

-lo se… pero quiero hacerlo.

-como quieras –dijo a regañadientes, bebiendo otra copa.

-me dirás que te pasa?

-acaso no es obvio? Mi alma gemela murió… tengo a mi hermana y a pesar de todo no puedo olvidar lo que hizo con Robín.

-lo siento.

-no es tu culpa.

-lo se… pero no lo merecías. –lleno su copa y le sirvió a Regina la suya.

-porque haces esto? No deberías ir a besar a tu esposa para que se entere de tu decisión?

-porque aunque no lo creas… yo también lo necesito, son épocas difíciles para todos.

-muy bien, salud! –esta vez ella le ofreció chocar las copas.

Después de un par de horas donde se habían bebido más de una botella, Regina apenas si podía hablar correctamente, lo cual le causaba una risa que contagiaba.

-creo que es hora de ir a dormir pastor –decía arrastrando las palabras.

-y yo creo que si intentas subir las escaleras te partirás el cuello –ambos soltaron una carcajada. –puedes usar tu magia.

-si la uso puedo aparecer en cualquier lado, no estoy muy concentrada que digamos.

-ok vamos señora alcaldesa –le tomo el brazo y casi la jalo para que se pusiera de pie.

-despacio! Todo me da vueltas.

-lo siento- se pasó el brazo de Regina por el cuello y ambos caminaban con pasos torpes. –fue ahí donde David se percató de su aroma. –hueles bien.

-gracias. –empezaron a subir poco a poco las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto David la acompaño hasta su cama –hemos llegado.

-si –seguía colgada de su cuello. –me tengo que quitar esto –se zafo de su cuello y tiro al piso el saco que traía, David pudo ver algunos botones de su blusa desechos, sabía que estaba mal pero algo le impedía salir de ahí. –que pasa pastor? –Regina se burló, conocía bien a los hombres y esa mirada que le estaba dando David era de lujuria pura. –acaso no has visto una mujer desvestirse?

-solo a mi esposa.

-ohhh lo olvidaba… le haces honor a tu apellido –pronto deshizo los botones y se liberó de su blusa y todo lo que observaba David era a una mujer sumamente hermosa con escasa ropa, no podía apartar la vista de sus pechos.

-nunca le has sido infiel a tu esposa?

-no… -respondió titubeando. –Regina se deshizo del pantalón y ya solo estaba en ropa interior, se acercó a el lentamente.

-y porque no te has ido? –le susurro a escasos centímetros de su boca.

David no se pudo contener más y le tomo el cuello con las manos para atraerla hacia él y besarla con una pasión desmedida, Regina se sorprendió, estaba borracha, tan borracha que los coqueteos se los atribuyo al alcohol pero en cuanto la beso, sabía lo que estaban haciendo, aunque temerosa ella correspondió y entre besos David la tumbo a la cama, se separó de ella y le dio un vistazo al cuerpo que estaba frente a él.

-eres hermosa. –siguió besándola ahora por el cuello, Regina emitía pequeños suspiros.

Aun besándose Regina ayudo a David a deshacerse de su ropa, David no perdió el tiempo y quito la prenda que se interponía entre él y sus pechos, cuando lo hizo los tomo con sus manos y los acaricio con su lengua provocando un gemido en Regina, está por su parte acariciaba el miembro de David ya por demás erecto, ambos suspiraban y gemían, ninguno de ellos pensaba en lo que estaban haciendo, solo se dejaron llevar, luego del juego previo David dio la primera embestida, se sentía tan bien, las manos recorrían cada centímetro de Regina, luego de unos minutos en lo que parecía que estaban sincronizados, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, fue mejor de lo que esperaban, ambos jadeaban y mostraban pequeñas gotas de sudor en el rostro, esperaron unos segundos para que se normalizara su respiración, David cuidadosamente se separó de Regina haciéndola casi susurrar un gemido debido a la pérdida de su miembro, finalmente se rompió el silencio.

-creo que debes marcharte –dijo seria.

-Regina…

-adiós Charming. –David entendió y rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa tan rápido como pudo.

Esa noche Regina lloro un poco, ni bien sabia porque, estaba claro que ella lo había provocado, pero sentía que no solo había traicionado a Mary Margaret sino la memoria de Robín, sin embargo era algo que no había podido evitar, incluso en ese momento que se sentía culpable si David regresara no sabía si podía resistirse, sin duda se había metido en un problema.

Por su parte David tenia también sentimientos encontrados, lo que había pasado con Regina era algo nuevo, nunca había considerado que pudiera existir algo más que amistad entre ellos y ahora habían tenido sexo, no sabía cómo la iba a poder ver a la cara de nuevo y enseguida pensó en Mary Margaret, se preguntó si su amor era tan grande porque había cedido ante Regina.

David dejo un recado a Mary Margaret de que estaba de acuerdo con la poción que los haría despertar, los días siguientes cuando su esposa lo despertaba hacia cualquier cosa menos toparse con Regina, no podía evitarla para siempre, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Finalmente Regina reunió todos los ingredientes y realizo la poción con un David dormido y una Mary Margaret por demás extasiada, luego de unos minutos que parecían eternos dado lo peligroso del asunto, Regina saco sus corazones, los baño en la poción y luego los volvió a introducir, después de unos segundos ambos abrían los ojos.

-David? –sonrió Mary Margaret.

-hola…

-estamos despiertos! Gracias a dios funciono. –se abalanzó a abrazarlo. –gracias Regina, te lo debemos a ti, no es así David? –David se limitó a ver a Regina. –David?

-claro… gracias Regina.

-se tenía que hacer Charming. –Mary Margaret miraba confundida la interacción, no sabía porque pero se sentía un ambiente tenso.

-pasa algo? .

\- no pasa nada –trato de sonreír David.

-ok… -dijo no tan convencida –iré a darle la buena noticia a Emma, vamos?

-te alcanzo en un momento cariño.

-muy bien, gracias Regina por todo- sonrió para después salir de ahí.

-sal. –dijo seria apenas salió Mary Margaret.

-lo que paso…

-no pasó nada David.

-acaso me culpas de lo que paso?

-ve con tu familia pastor… y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

-eso no es justo.

-justo? Que ibas a decir antes? Acaso le dirías a Mary Margaret? –David guardo silencio –es lo que pensé… ahora ve con tu familia.

-no fue solo mi culpa.

-y eso es lo que me está matando –David pudo ver un rastro de tristeza en su rostro- ahora ve con tu familia, olvida lo que paso y aléjate de mí.

-adiós Regina.

-adiós David. –ambos se despidieron casi con nostalgia, las cosas habían cambiado y ninguno sabía si podrían volver a ser como antes.

FIN

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez no fue con final feliz, pero tuvieron su momento XD los comentarios serán bien recibidos, gracias por leer, saludos!**


End file.
